


Think of Me

by BringingBackSocksWithSandals



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien knows his jewelry, Chat is a big dumb, Chat is a smitten kitten, Could be considered fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ladybug loves Chat's stupidity, Rich boy Adrien Agreste, Seriously why is the guy so romantic?, Sweet, could be romantic or platonic, half reveal, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringingBackSocksWithSandals/pseuds/BringingBackSocksWithSandals
Summary: Chat makes a dumb purchase just to see his lady smile.





	Think of Me

They were beautiful.

Chat Noir stared at them with wide eyes as he sneaked glances at Ladybug who stood by his side, her hands pressed against the glass window that separated the two of them and the display of fine jewelry at the store Ladybug had stopped in front of during their patrol.

Ladybug’s mouth was opened slightly, the cold winter air allowing Chat to see her quick breaths as she studied the intricacies of the pair of earrings that were front and center in the window display. Chat knew she was looking at them. He could sense it.

Dark rubies sat in a circular formation with smaller night black onyx stones between them. The gems were surrounded by a thin line of precious diamonds. Gold swirls coated the entire piece forming the separation and appearance of little wings, while creating a shimmer that shone and brought life to their presence even in the dead of the night. The familiar form the earrings created had drawn Ladybug from the roof across the street, and she had to get a closer look.

They sat in a shiny wooden box with dark silk lining. They were propped up and rested on the material gently, looking bright and lively against the dark surroundings. They were the only pair of their kind that Chat could see in the entirety of the window display. Around the featured earrings, smaller earrings of various shades of red and black were sprinkled around the platform to fit the theme of the display. Christmas time had recently passed and most of the smaller pieces had been reduced in price. They also didn’t come in fancy decorated boxes.

But Ladybug was still looking at the first pair, and the first pair only.

“Wow.” Ladybug breathed, her eyes never leaving the decorated jeweled earrings. Chat smiled; he had never seen her look at something with such adoration and amazement. Chat almost found himself jealous of an inanimate object.

“Do you see a price tag on them anywhere?” Chat wondered as he peered over Ladybug’s shoulder to try to get a better look at them. Ladybug shook her head.

“I don’t. But that’s always a bad sign.” She frowned.

“A bad sign?” Chat had never heard that before.

Ladybug nodded. “Yeah. You know an object’s really expensive when they refuse to show how much it is upfront. You end up having to ask someone and then they tell you, and you have to awkwardly put the thing back and walk away from the employee that now knows you’re too poor to afford it. It sucks.”

Chat couldn’t relate. He hated that his lady knew this feeling from experience. If he could give her anything she wanted, he would, even if it left him with nothing. Seeing her smile was everything.

Chat stupidly walked over to the door of the store and tugged on the handles. Nothing budged, so he pulled on the handle a little harder.

“It’s way past closing time” Ladybug laughed “Besides, heroes of Paris or not, I doubt we’d be able to manage a discount with something like this. This isn’t like an ice cream cart or the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Even then, we probably wouldn’t be able to afford it anyways. It’s all wishful thinking, Kitty. Besides I need-“

The alarms from the store began to ring, and Ladybug snapped her attention over to Chat who yanked his hands away from the door handle and quickly retreated back to his spot next to Ladybug.

“Crap! Did you really expect a place like this to not sense someone yanking on the doors in the middle of the night! Now we have to wait to see if anyone shows up so we can explain ourselves!” Ladybug crosses her arms and shook her head at Chat. Chat knew that despite her frustrated glare at him, there was a sliver of amusement in the upward twitch of her mouth.

Chat couldn’t help but chuckle a little at his stupidity. Even he had to admit that messing with the doors of a closed jewelry store was not a smart idea.

Ladybug and Chat waited by the store for a little while longer. Even when the alarms had stopped, they wanted to make sure that nobody was going to show up and investigate the situation. At the lack of people arriving, they decided to take their leave and leap back up onto the rooftop of the store. They began their route down the street like nothing had happened.

They continued their patrol, cracking jokes on the way, and making sure everything was in check. They managed to find a small establishment that was still opened, and they succumbed to the temptation to stop by and get overly greasy, but delicious, croque monsieurs.

They ordered one each, and decided to split a plate of fries as well. Ladybug picked out sodas while Chat ordered. She turned to him and saw the server wave a hand in dismissal when he unzipped his pocket to pay. Chat smiled and thanked him a couple of times before pulling out a bill and sliding it across the counter anyways when the employee had walked away.

He took the tray and walked to the corner of the tiny shop where Ladybug had claimed a small, worn out table. He sat across from her on a wobbly old chair, and they dove into their meals, not realizing how hungry they had been.

Slurping his orange soda, he thought back to the look on Ladybug’s face when she stared at the earrings. It was forever embedded in his mind, and he grinned, sighing happily.

“Someone’s enjoying their sandwich.” Ladybug chuckled and she reached out and grabbed an impressive fist full of fries from the plate. Chat took the last handful for himself.

“The sandwich is fantastic, but I was actually busy eating up your beauty.” He replied just as Ladybug shoved the entire handful of fries in her mouth. Her cheeks puffed out as she chewed. She rolled her eyes at Chat’s words. It was true though. She was beautiful when she was filled with wonder staring at window displays in the mysterious dark of the night, and she was beautiful when she was covered in sandwich grease while chugging her soda to wash down her fries in the cheap flickering lights of a slightly dodgy crêperie. Chat smiled at her.

“Are you finished?” Ladybug asked, as if she hadn’t noticed his bare plate and empty soda bottle. Chat nodded and Ladybug stood up from her seat.

“You’re finished too?” Chat noticed the last few bits of her sandwich left on her plate and Ladybug shrugged.

“We should probably wrap up our patrol and begin to head home. I took up a lot of time back at the jewelry store and it’s a lot later than usual now.” She wiped down the table and handed Chat the tray with the plates as she took the empty soda bottles to the recycling bin.

Chat popped the last piece of her sandwich in his mouth and tossed the plates in the trash and stacked the tray where it belonged. Technically, it was Chat who had wasted their time because he triggered the alarm. Nevertheless, he found himself feeling a lot more tired now, and didn’t mind the idea of going to bed.

They left the place and made their way back up to the rooftops and walked their route until they hit the Seine. Ladybug yawned and decided that Paris would live to see another day. With that, they bid their goodbyes and ran their separate ways.

\---------------------------------------------

Saturday morning came way too soon for Adrien, and he groggily woke up and rolled over to slam his alarm clock off. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He glanced over at the pillow next to him and scratched behind his sleeping Kwami’s ear to wake him up. Adrien sleepily rolled out of bed and threw on his clothes and went to his bathroom to freshen up. He had a photoshoot this morning, and he was ready for it to be over with. Plagg followed  Adrien out the door, prepared to spend a few hours napping in an unpleasantly dark and cramped bag.

The entire morning, there was something bugging Adrien. His mind was elsewhere, and he found himself absentmindedly going through his poses and could barely hear is photographer’s feedback. Adrien thought back to the night prior, at how Ladybug frowned when she recalled what seemed to be a personal experience with not being able to purchase something due to its price. The way she smiled and looked at the earrings made Adrien smile and sigh again.

A camera flashed. “Yes! That’s the passion I’ve been waiting for all morning! Do that again, my boy!” The photographer clicked away as Adrien rolled his eyes but found himself lost again in the thoughts of Ladybug.

He didn’t want to come across like he was showing off, but Adrien realized that he _could_ afford the earrings, regardless of their price. Excitement ran throughout him as he began to plan his escape to the store in order to buy the earrings before their Sunday night patrol.

He needed to be discreet, and also needed a way to sneak away from his busy weekend schedule.

Piano practice was written in for about an hour this afternoon. With a good disguise, Adrien was sure he would be able to obtain the source of Ladybug’s infectious smile.

By the time Adrien stepped into his room, his cheeks hurt from his forced smiles and his nose tickled from having setting powder brushed on him every time he had a quick break. He was tired, but now was his only chance today to make a break for it and go to the store.

Adrien yawned, but made his way to his closet.

“How are you going to avoid people from seeing you out in public when everything you own is _Gabriel_ branded, or just plain stupid looking?” Plagg asked, and pulled out a bright yellow designer sweatshirt. “This definitely won’t attract the eyes of the people.” He laughed, tossed the shirt on the ground and flitted through more clothes.

Adrien frowned and sorted through various hangers that held what he thought was normal looking, only to be shot down by a wildly amused Plagg. Finally, the tiny cat god flew out of the closet and disappeared into Adrien’s computer drawer. He emerged with the online order Adrien had nearly forgotten about. Heat rushed to Adrien’s cheeks as the garment was plopped into his hands and he held it out for a better view.

It was wildly wrinkled, due to being shoved into his drawer after his father almost walked in on him trying it on. The bright red, fuzzy fabric felt soft in his hands, despite the slightly frayed hems. It was tacky, it was cozy, and it was something most people wouldn’t expect the son of Gabriel Agreste to ever wear. Perfection!

Adrien pulled off his normal shirt and slipped into the ladybug sweatshirt. Adrien hurried to his dresser and pulled out the blue scarf his father had gotten him for his birthday. He wrapped it around his face, and pulled out a black knit cap and pulled it down to his eyebrows. Adrien turned to Plagg for his opinion.

Plagg silently gave him a shrug for approval, and Adrien was relieved. He checked his back pocket for his wallet. He had everything.

“Claws out!”

Chat Noir hurried to his window and crawled out, extending his baton to fling himself to the nearest building and headed to his destination.

It was a lot colder than he remembered it being, and Chat made a mental note to keep an eye out for any coffee shops along their patrol route for tomorrow night. It definitely would be a ‘stop and get something warm to drink’ kind of night.

The jewelry shop finally came into view, and Chat leaped down into an alleyway to drop his transformation.

Peering out and looking both way before exiting the alley, Adrien walked out into the sidewalk.

People strolled by without giving him a second glance. Perfect!! Adrien made his way to the crosswalk, and crossed the street to the front of the store.

This time, the display was better lit, and Adrien stood in front of the window taking in the bright lights that caused the jewelry to sparkle. Red hues bounced off of the gems, and surrounded the enclosure. The ladybug earrings seemed to glow in their temporary home of dark wood and black silk. Ladybug was right; there was no price offered on the specific set. Adrien’s eyes scanned the other discounted earrings. Even with the prices dropped, the less detailed, and in Adrien’s opinion, not as pretty earrings still had more zeros than he expected in their final price. It made Adrien begin to guess how much the focal point of the display was retailing for. He pressed his face against the glass as he noted how many stones were in the earrings, and he began guessing what kind of gold was used.

The earrings were nothing short of perfect, and Ladybug deserved every last gem embedded in them. Price didn’t matter if it meant seeing the look of gratitude on his lady's face. Adrien walked up to the door and put his hands on the handles. He quickly checked to make sure the store was in fact open, and pulled the handles.

Inside the store was a lot less interesting that Adrien had pictured. It was brightly lit to show off the details of every piece that was for sale, and the walls were a clean white. It was relatively empty save for the displays. There was a small hallway behind an employee entrance that lead to what he imagined was where employees analyzed different gems and held what wasn’t currently visible in the store. The counters held rows and rows of fine jewelry, and small mirrors were placed on top of each countertop alongside several padded platforms for displaying jewelry. There was a glass table with a large lamp that had a magnifying glass on it, and had two chairs on either side of it. The window was covered by a red curtain that also functioned as the backdrop to the outside display.

There were cameras at every corner. Adrien tugged his hat down a little further, and tapped the silver hotel bell that was on one of the counters.

From the hallway, a man emerged from one of the doors, holding a polishing cloth in one hand, and a small clipboard in the other. He walked up to Adrien and looked down at him from his spot across the counter.

“Yes?” The man asked, ready to point the boy away to a store that seemed more in his price range.

Adrien pulled out his wallet and gestured to the red curtains. “Those ladybug earrings. I want to buy them? ...Please.” He quickly added. He wasn’t quite used to going out to stores and buying things on his own, so he always felt weird talking to employees and wanted to make sure he didn’t sound too demanding or stuck up. He didn’t like that people assumed rich meant rude. Even though he was disguised right now, it helped settle Adrien’s internal anxieties to come across as an easy customer.

The employee chuckled. “Look, my boy, I appreciate that you’re obviously quite a bit of a fan of the bug, but I’m afraid the price might be a little too steep for your...range.” He took in Adrien’s homemade scarf and third-rate sweatshirt. Adrien frowned and stuffed his wallet into his sweatshirt’s pocket.

“May I at least ask the price?” He tried to not sound frustrated.

The employee sighed and gestured for Adrien to take a seat at one of the chairs by the glass table. Adrien complied, and the employee walked to pull back the curtain and retrieve the earrings. The man was prepared to explain to the desperate looking kid that these earrings were far too high quality for him to be able to afford. He returned to the table with them.

The box was placed on a piece of silk cloth, and the man slipped on a pair of gloves as he removed the little earrings from the case, and placed them on the cloth. He turned on the lamp and held the magnifying glass up to Adrien. Adrien took it, as the man sat across from him and pointed to the earrings.

“These earrings contain some of the finest qualified rubies.” He explained as he pointed to the bright red stones. “Neither too dark nor too bright. The shade is that of an exemplary ruby, and the clarity is pristine. They are untreated.” Adrien looked at the jewelry through the magnifying glass, appreciating that his lady would be getting the best there could be. Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but the man wasn’t finished. He holds an earring up to the bright light, and Adrien lowers the magnifying glass to prevent nearly blinding himself. He looks at the shine and shimmer.

“These onyx gemstones, while being a smaller aspect of the earrings, contain no scratches and are completely smooth. The diamond halo of each consists of clear, crisp cut diamonds.” He pointed to the sparkling edge of the earring. Adrien peered at them.

“The micropavé diamond framing adds class to what might be considered…” the man glanced to Adrien’s sweater. “...a rather youthful design.”

The man placed the earrings back in the box. “The smaller details are set in 24 karat gold, which-”

“That’s pure gold. It adds to the expense, even though it’s one of the smaller aspects of the earring.” Adrien interrupted, feeling the time tick by a little faster each time the man explained how expensive the earrings were, even though Adrien already knew what made up valuable jewelry. He really didn’t have time for this. “Can I just get the price for the earrings? I... I just want to buy them.” Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

The man blinked, but silently decided to humor the boy and wrote down information on the earrings, as well as the price onto one of the forms from his clipboard. The man slid the paper over to Adrien, and Adrien slid over his credit card without even looking at the paper. He simply folded it and put it in his pocket, only glancing for a second at the impressive amount of zeros.

The man took his card without another word and took the earrings to the counter to process his purchase. He honestly hadn’t expected the earrings to be purchased at all, let alone by some random teenager. Adrien walked up to the counter and watched as the man placed the box into a jewelry bag, and tucked some tissue paper into it as well. He placed a card near the top after signing it confirming the authenticity of the stones. He tied the handles together with a black string and silently handed over the bag and the credit card to Adrien. Adrien signed the receipt and handed it over. Adrien Agreste? Why did that name sound familiar? The man didn’t think much of it as he turned around to head back to the back of the store.

Adrien thanked the man before pulling up his scarf once more, and walking out.

Once he left, Adrien made a dash to the alley again and transformed.

Carefully holding the bag, Chat raced back to his house.

Success!

\---------------------------------------------

Ladybug checked the time once more as she waited at their usual meeting spot. It was way too cold to be standing around waiting for her partner. He had told her he was on his way, but it was taking way longer than usual for him to show up. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. You’d think these suits would have some form of insulation. Ladybug decided to talk to Tikki about that later.

Finally, her cat showed up.

“Was there a line at the groomers?” Ladybug grinned and she went to smooth down some of his hair that had been wildly messed up by the strong winds. “Because something tells me you didn’t bother to wait.”

Chat leaned in to her touch and closed his eyes before smiling. “Milady, you should know cats don’t really go to the groomers. That’s more of a thing for slobbery dogs.”

“Cats can go to the groomers! But thanks for confirming that you’ve never been to one.” She laughed

“You wound me. I think I look purrfectly fine.” He gave her a wink.

“As pretty as a porcupine.”

“Porcupines are pretty cute!” Chat pointed out and Ladybug rolled her eyes

“Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, Kitty. Anyways, are you ready to head out?”

Chat paused. “Actually, Wait a second.”

Ladybug turned to face her partner who sounded unsure. Was something wrong? Ladybug noted that he had a hand behind his back. Was he hurt? Already?

“Are you okay?”

Chat nodded. “Of course! I’m always alright when I’m around you. Anyways, I just wanted to give you this.”

He held out a box. Ladybug stared at it until Chat looked at her and tilted his head.

“It’s for you... so you can take it.” He took her hand that had been at her side, and pressed the box into her palm.

Ladybug looked at Chat and he nodded as if to say _open it._

So she did. And she closed it right away almost like a reflex.

“Chat Noir!” She said in a tone Chat was trying to decipher. “You didn’t.”

A classic grin spread across his face. “I did.”

“But… no? How?? Chat, please tell me you didn’t do anything stupid to get these?”

“Woah woah. LB, I literally just walked in the store and bought them. I don’t think that’s stupid at all.” He watched as Ladybug slowly opened the box again and stared at the earrings for what seemed like forever.

She wasn’t smiling.

“Oh, Kitty…”

The box was back in his hands.

“Chat, please. You should bring them back. I love them. They’re beautiful and I cannot thank you enough for thinking of me enough to actually _buy_ them. You’re so sweet and I don’t deserve a partner like you. Not just for this, but you always radiate kindness and consideration.”

She wrapped her arms around herself again, only partially due to the cold this time.

“Chat, I know I was looking at those earrings, but I knew I’d never be able to wear them.”

Chat furrowed his brow as he tried to make sense of what Ladybug said.

“How can you not wear them? It’s not like you don’t have pierced ears! You wear your-"

Chat stopped and looked at Ladybug’s ears. Of course.

She already had pierced ears. She had pierced ears because she needed to wear her miraculous. Which… were… _earrings_.

Ladybug watched as Chat went uncharacteristically quiet.

She could practically see the gears turning in Chat’s brain as he looked from her to the box, and back at her again. He bit his lip and his shoulders shook.

Ladybug watched as her partner doubled over, and began convulsing. He took a deep breath and had to crouch down, his arms wrapping around his stomach as he continued to silently shake.

Ladybug was at Chat’s side in record time, and she placed a hand on his back. She was about to ask Chat if he needed her to call someone when she finally heard a small noise come from her partner. Between shakes, Ladybug made out an all too familiar sound.

Chat was _laughing_.

Ladybug sat across from her partner and watched him try to collect himself, only to fail and fall into hysterics again.

“You… already wear earrings!” He gasped between laughs. “You have your miraculous!”

His laughter rang across the night sky in the most delightful way possible. At the sight of her near hysterical partner, Ladybug couldn’t help but allow a few bubbles of laughter escape from her.

Soon, she had joined her partner in the nonstop laughter at his own stupidity.

“You have earrings!” He would laugh-cry

“I have my miraculous!” Ladybug howled back.

The two of them were slouched over each other with tears rolling down their faces. They exchanged these lines over and over which failed to stop their laughing. Chat buried his face in Ladybug’s shoulder and actually snorted with laughter, which made Ladybug laugh even harder. She physically wheezed which made Chat cry.

Any onlookers would have found themselves watching the mighty heroes of Paris roll around on the top of a random roof laughing and crying and shouting about something involving earrings and a dumb cat.

Ladybug was the first to try to at least attempt to calm down. She sat up and looked at the shiny box that had been tossed aside during their mass hysteria. Her shaky hand reached out and picked it up. She took a deep breath and opened the box again and marveled at the beauty of the earrings.

Chat took another minute to wipe away his tears and then crawled over to Ladybug’s side. He leaned against her shoulder and looked at them with her.

“You know, it does seem right for them to be in the hands of Ladybug herself.” Chat pointed out. The earrings seemed to shine even brighter in her possession.

He felt Ladybug sigh and carefully place a finger over one of them, feeling the different textures of the different stones and decorations.

“Kitty, you know why I can’t wear them though. I need to have my miraculous earrings in at all times. Who knows when I’ll need to be Ladybug. I appreciate the gesture, I really do. And I’ll never be able to thank you enough. But I think I have to politely decline this gift.” She shifted so she and Chat were sitting across from each other, their knees touching. She reached out to Chat’s hand and delicately placed the box back into his palm. “You should return them though, they must have cost heaps.”

Chat looked down at the box again and sighed. He placed the box by his side and took both of Ladybug’s hands instead.

“Ladybug. They’re a gift from me to you. I’d buy you the _moon_ if it meant I got to see you smile like when you first saw them, or laugh like you were a few minutes ago. Your happiness is worth more than all the Euros in the world to me. You’re the best, and you deserve the best.” He looked at Ladybug’s touched expression.

“One day, Hawkmoth is going to be defeated, and Paris will no longer need superheroes to save the day. It’ll be a day of celebration and relief. But also it’ll be the day we have to stop being Chat Noir and Ladybug. As much as I want Paris to be in peace, I also can’t picture a life without being Chat, and I certainly can’t picture a life without you. I don’t know if you’ll ever want to reveal who we really are, but I’ll support you with your final call. I’ll trust your decision even when we have to give back our miraculouses. You'll always be my Ladybug. And even if you never find out who I really am, I want you to keep _these_ earrings and think of me whenever you wear them.”

He pressed the box back into her hands and folded her fingers around it.

“Can you promise me you’ll do that?”

Ladybug looked up at her partner.

“Of course, Kitty.” Her grip around the box tightened and she stood up.

Chat followed her lead and rose. Ladybug wiped her eyes quickly before looking back at Chat. She chuckled.

“Chat… you’re the one with the pockets, can you hold on to them until we have to go home?”

Chat laughed.

“Of course, Milady.”

\---------------------------------------------

Monday morning was the same as always. Adrien wished he had more time to sleep, and cursed his alarm clock. He’d get dressed and have whatever light breakfast Nathalie had had specifically prepared for him. He’d slip Plagg some cheese and climb into the car and be driven to school.

Adrien expected the same classroom, and the same mood, and the same boring morning.

When he walked into the classroom, he was not expecting to see a crowd of people surrounding Marinette.

Alya practically had Marinette in a dipped position as she held Marinette’s head to the side. Adrien was almost certain Alya was trying to snap Marinette’s neck until he noticed the overall tone coming from the other girls. Their friends hovered over the girl and marveled at something. Adrien managed to make out the words ‘shiny’, ‘beautiful’ and ‘impressive’ as the girls continued to gush.

Adrien made his way over to the crowd and leaned in over them to get a glance at his classmate.

Marinette’s face was flushed pink as Alya held her hair out of the way to show off the new second hole in Marinette’s ear. The girls were entranced by the bright red rubies, the classy diamonds and the deep color of the onyx stones.

Adrien had to sit down.

His heart suddenly was able to drown out the commotion from his classmates and the air was getting thin.

He wondered how for the third time in a row he managed to be so stupid.

It made all the sense in the world, yet made no sense how Adrien hadn’t seen it.

Mme. Bustier walked in and everyone, including Adrien, snapped to attention. The remaining students scrambled to their seats.

Alya helped Marinette stand upright again, and the two of them made their way to their seats. Marinette’s seat

was

Right.

Behind.

Adrien’s.

Adrien wanted to shout from the rooftops.

Next thing he knew, he was being shaken by Nino and told that class was over. Adrien looked around and realized that he had not been paying attention at all. Nino frowned and asked if Adrien was alright.

“Oh. I’m fine. I’m just a little tired. Can I see your notes later?”

“Anything for you, my dude. You should seriously take some time to relax during study hour today.”

With that, Nino walked out of the classroom.

Adrien collected his things and absentmindedly walked out of the room. He headed to his next class, but stopped at the entrance when he noticed a familiar pink-clad girl already sitting at her desk.

She had her head resting in one hand, and was gazing out of the window. She was probably gazing out at the rooftops, wishing to be there rather than in class. Her friend was sitting next to her talking about something involving her blog. If only her friend knew…

She continued to look out at Paris, but Adrien realized her mind was elsewhere. He could see it in her eyes.

Marinette’s hand reached up to touch the jeweled earrings and she smiled.

Adrien took his seat, content that his lady kept her promise.

 

She was thinking of him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this idea came to mind just because I was looking at the discounted earrings at Kohl's? 
> 
> I wrote all of this on my google docs app on my phone because I needed to write down my thoughts ASAP, so I didn't realize how long it was until I uploaded it. Sorry about that.
> 
> I'm an absolute sucker for cute Chat/ Ladybug moments and I'm really glad I (tried) to write some of my own. 
> 
> I'm also really glad I've gotten over my slight fear of posting works here, because writing stuff like this is really fun! I love being able to share my dumb ideas...with [slight] confidence!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! Stay miraculous!


End file.
